


Object of desire

by AngelaChristian



Category: Prometheus (2012)
Genre: F/M, Het, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaChristian/pseuds/AngelaChristian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s nothing but a beautiful doll, but her desire for him is real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Object of desire

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most philosophical fiction, I 've ever written, although it's porn...

Title: Object of desire  
Fandom: Prometheus  
Pairing : David8/Elizabeth Shaw  
Rating: NC-17  
Genre: Sci-Fi, pwp,  
Disclaimer : This fan fiction is based on „Prometheus“ by Ridley Scott, I don’t make money with it.  
Summary : He’s nothing but a beautiful doll, but her desire for him is real.

 

Her eye lids fluttered. After a moment of disorientation, Elizabeth Shaw realized where she was. She was lying in the cryo pod aboard the starship Prometheus. Carefully she turned her head, but couldn’t see anybody in the dim light. Wasn’t this robot, David, supposed to be at her side when waking up ? At least that was what she’d been told before entering the pod. Where was he ? And what was about the other crew members ?  
This didn’t feel right and made her panic. She pushed her palms against the glass above her head in order to open the lid of the pod, but nothing happened. Those pods weren’t designed to be opened from inside. She felt cold drops of sweat running down her spin. What if something went wrong and she was the only one still alive , trapped in this pod ? What if this robot had abundant the ship ? Wasn’t he supposed to monitor them all the time ? Elizabeth clinched her hands into fists and started to punch against the glass above her, but couldn’t neither break nor even scratch it. At the end, she drummed against it, hoping to make enough noise to attract anybodies attention. Suddenly the lights in the room flickered. She closed her eyes for a moment against the now blinding bright light.  
“Doctor Shaw ?”  
She blinked when hearing the familiar pleasant voice of the android.  
“David. Thank God I was afraid that I was the only one awake.”  
“You are the only person awake, which shouldn’t be the case. This cryo pod must be malfunctioning. I will check it immediately.”  
“Please let me out. Just for a moment, I need to get a bit of flesh air.” She could feel that her body was still shaking and her knees felt like jelly.  
The android nodded, than pushed some buttons on the outside of the pod. The lid opened and Shaw sat up, stretching her arms and legs while keeping her eyes on him. She had to remind herself that he wasn’t real, nothing more than a walking computer in the shape of a doll. A rather attractive shape, she had to admit. He had the lean but yet muscular body of a ballet dancer together with one of the most handsome faces she’d ever seen. Only the lack of a facial expression gave him something artificial that betrayed his true nature.  
“Is there a reason why you keep on looking at me ?” He said in a calm voice.  
“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to stare.” Elizabeth shook her head in disbelieve, there was no need to apologize to a robot, he had no feelings that might get hurt. But this body, oh his body looked so tempting, it would be ok to touch him , just to feel how real he felt, wouldn’t it ? She stretched her hand and touched his arm. It felt like any human’s arm, not cold or like plastic, as she expected it to be.  
David interrupted the calibration of the cryo pod and looked at her. “Why do you touch me ? Did I do anything that I wasn’t supposed to ?”  
“You did all right. I’m just curious about your body. It doesn’t only look real, but also feels real to me.”  
“I was built to be as realistic as possible.”  
Elizabeth couldn’t resist to pinch him into his arm.  
He grimaced as a reaction.  
“Did that hurt ?” Shaw was worried.  
“No, I can’t feel pain, but I noticed the touch and my body reacted according to it.”  
She ran her hand over his arm up to his shoulder. The muscles beneath the grey fabric felt toned and strong. “Fascinating.”  
Elizabeth got out of the pod that she was sitting in. Now she stood next to David, who was one head taller than her. She walked one more step towards him, but her still weak legs couldn’t support her weight properly and made her stumble. David quickly caught her, before she could fall down. He lifted her up into his arms, holding her close to his wide chest. Shaw noticed with surprise that she could feel an actual heartbeat in his chest under the light grey fabric of his tunic. Being so close to him wasn’t without effect on her own body. After so many month she realized how much she had missed the feeling of another body next to her. She looked up into his perfect, but expressionless face.  
“You have been in cryo sleep for a long time which made your muscles weaker, but you will get your strength back after some exercising,” he said in a soft voice. Then he put her carefully down on her feet with his arm still wrapped around her waist. Shaw looked up to him. “You are so beautiful.”  
“I was made to be visually pleasing to my human counterparts.” He raised his hand and caressed her cheek, tenderly. His touch sent shivers down her spin. Now Shaw was confused by his behavior. “David, why did you do this ?” Her voice trembled a little.  
“Do what ? Touching your cheek ? Didn’t you like it ?” he said innocently. His hand brushed over her hair which made Elizabeth’s body tense.  
“You don’t have to be afraid of me. Just relax and tell me what I’m supposed to do.”  
There were those thoughts about kissing his lips, stripping him of this awful grey uniform and touching his body, but also the idea that this wasn’t right for so many reasons. One of the reasons was still in cryo sleep only a few feeds away. But did a robot count ?  
“But you’re not real. This is just ridiculous.”  
“I’m as real as you allow me to be.” He tilted his head in order to kiss her neck. Then his tongue trailed down. Shaw suppressed a sigh. Robot or not, this was exactly what she wanted right now. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to herself.  
“Kiss me, just do it, David.”  
Their lips met. It felt as real as any kiss. Her hands brushed over his bleached blonde hair, down his neck, then she hugged him pushing her body against him. He hugged her in return. His hands pulled on the strip of fabric that covered her breasts and tore it apart. Moments later, he started to suck her nipples. “Oh, David…!”, Shaw moaned. His hands slid down over her belly, grabbing the other strip of fabric and tearing it apart, too. Then his fingers started to gently caress her now naked skin, while still sucking on her nipple. She started to thrust her hips against his fingers, which he took as an invitation to let them slid into her body.  
“David, I want you, can you do it, can you fuck me ?”, she panted. He took her hand and pushed it into his crotch. Shaws eyes widened.  
“I take it as a yes and who ever built you was really generous.”  
“And I take it as a compliment.”  
“Oh, David…I want you so much !”  
She leaned back against the now closed cryo pod. David held one of her legs up, while using the other hand to hold onto the pod. Shaw pulled his pants down and wrapped herself around him by crossing her legs behind his back while he was holding both of her legs, now. Again, she didn’t feel any difference between him and a real man. His eyes were closed while his chest moved visibly with ever breath. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, so she could hear him moaning softly into her ear. Suddenly, she felt something warm running down her leg.”They didn’t leave anything to chance…”, Shaw thought, before she came with a loud moan. Catching her breath, she looked at David, who was watching her with interest.  
“May I conclude that my attempt to satisfy you was a success ?”  
“You have a funny way to put it, but yes, it was very nice. Did you like it, too ? I mean, what did it feel like for you ?” “My god,” she thought, “I just had sex with a thing ! almost as wrong or embarrassing as with a banana or a vacuum cleaner !”  
“Interesting and confusing.” 

Still panting, David removed the headset that connected him with the cryo pod and the thoughts of the dreaming scientist. Watching himself having sex wasn’t without effect on his body, although its reactions confused him. Looking down his pants, he noticed a wet spot. It happened like a reflex. He knew the basic medical facts on human physiology and procreation, but nothing about how to sexually please a woman. Nobody prepared him for that case and he had no idea what to do or how to do it, if Doctor Shaw expected him to have sex with her. Even in her dream, she expressed doubt about his abilities to be like every human, which must have meant to be as real as her boyfriend. He didn’t want to disappoint her or make her feel embarrassed for reasons he couldn’t understand. His purpose was to serve humans in any way he was expected to and he wasn’t less of a man, just because of his artificial origin. He wondered what it must have felt like for her and if he was able to feel the same. 

Maybe some of the many movies in the ship’s databank could help him.  
He always thought of himself as being like one of those actors; they weren’t real, either and didn’t feel like what they seemed to feel, but were pretending the appropriate physical reactions that people expected of them in that particular situation. That was exactly what he did, although there was never a change of his mental state, no matter what facial expressions he showed or what mood or emotion his voice seemed to suggest. He was able to control all those aspects on purpose in order to have the intended effect on humans. When he had nothing else to do, he practiced facial expressions, postures and intonation that he did observe in the movies he had watched. So far, many humans were convinced of his behavior , but questioned his ability to actually feel, because of his artificial origin. They questioned him like people seemed to question the emotions displayed in movies. He had to improve his performance until he could make people feel the emotions he wanted them to feel, which would convince them that he was one of them, like these actors managed to have an effect on the audience that made them “real”. Elizabeth would love him, if he could convince her of his ability to return her feelings for him. Humans let themselves be fooled by a good performance, like those movies proofed and for a skeptic like her, he had to be excellent.  
The end


End file.
